The King's Love Slave
by FireHawk01
Summary: [COMPLETE] Our new girl is beautiful, very attractive, and alluring. She is trained in the art of love-making and most of all she is still untouched. Bidding starts for two hundred sliver coins...
1. Chapter 1

_Copyright © 2017 by Laters Baby XOXO_

 _All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording, or other electronic or mechanical methods, without the prior written permission of the publisher. For permission requests, write to the publisher, addressed "Attention: Permissions," in PMs._

* * *

 ** _Read This First:_**

I am not a native English speaker and you might find a lot of terrible grammatical mistakes. I apologize and I would be glad if any reader wants to Beta-Read the forth coming chapters. Thanks!

* * *

 **_oOo_ Sold to the King _oOo_**

 _ **Anastasia Steele-**_

I came running downstairs in the auction room. I was late but luckily no one had noticed. As I was going to step in, I bumped into a mescaline chest. A pair of strong arms held me and prevent me from falling. I looked at my savior. He had deep blue eyes and a cooper brown hair. I was mesmerized but then I realized I had committed a really big mistake, "Forgive this slave, sir!" We were not allowed to look into the eyes.

His eyes were still on me, I felt them but I kept my gaze down. My hairs came to my face but I didn't move. I heard him take a step closer. His hand touched my skin as he gently tucked the hairs at the back of my ear. I felt his touch so sensual that I moaned. All of nowhere my captor came. "Your majesty, please_" and he left me go.

I made my way to the stage. I stood in the row waiting for my turn as I watched the other slaves paraded in front of the rich men of the town. We, the slaves, were paraded as goods to those bastards who think women as objects to play.

My surroundings were terrible, thick stoned walls with spider-webs and stinging smell but today we were bathed and given new clothes to wear. Although he outfits were too tight that my body was fully exposed. I don't want to be here but I knew this is what I am now, a slave.

Our captors gave us food and in return we had to make money for them, some of my fellow slaves do one night-stands and those who are still virgin are sold off to the rich men at high prices.

All I wanted was to escape but my home was destroyed and I had left no place to go. I heard the cried of joys as the slave in front of me was sold. Now it was my turn. My captor paraded me in front of the men and announced, "Our new slave is trained till perfection. She is trained in the art of love and most of all she is still untouched."

"The bidding starts with one hundred silver coins." The auctioneer said.

A man spoke, "Two hundred silver coins."

Another raised, "Three hundred silver coins."

"Do I hear four hundred silver coins, do I?" The auctioneer said.

"Four hundred!" A voice came.

"Yeah, four hundred…"

"Six hundred silver coins." The first man said.

The auctioneer was overjoyed, "Yes, seven hundred anyone?"

"Five Hundred Gold Coins!" A handsome man in his late twenties spoke. I knew it was the man I bumped into few moments ago. That was quite a big amount for a slave. Not only the men but even I was compelled to see him. The auctioneer's happiness knew no bounds. "Five Hundred Gold Coins once, twice … SOLD to the King of Terras."

My captor took me to my master and whispered in my ears, "Be a good slave!"

My fate, I was the love slave to a king. He stood up, tossed a bag of coins towards my captor and caught me below my waist and his touch made me to jump in joy. I shivered!

 _ **Christian Trevelyan Grey Terras VII-**_

As I stepped in the hall, I bumped into a slave. Normally I would be angry but I wasn't. It was really strange! The moment she looked in my eyes, I was lost in those baby-blue eyes. Her brown hairs caressing her face. Those hairs blocked my sight and I stepped towards her for a closer look.

My hand touched her radiant skin and she moaned, so sexy! His captor interfered and I had to let her go.

Her bidding started and I wanted her at all costs. "Two hundred Gold Coins." I said impulsively. My greatest friend Dominic stared me because I didn't want to come here.

My pair of eyes stared me but I ignored. I was too busy in mesmerizing her beauty. She was, indeed, beauty of Aphrodite.

As his captor brought her near me, I wanted her more and more. I tossed a bag full of gold coins to the captor who looked it with greedy eyes. My arms pulled her to my side and my touch caused her to shiver.

"Dominic shall we speed to the castle, please?" I said to Dominic.

He smirked and said, "I know why you are so eager to go back. Want to enjoy your price, don't you?"

I smiled!

 _ **May 14, 1991**_

 _ **Hayton Castle**_

 _ **The City of Oakmoor, Capital of Terras**_

 _Anastasia Steele-_

We had travelled from dawn to dusk and all the time I was with the king on his horse. He was a swift rider, not only controlling the galloping horse but protecting me from falling. Hid hand was around my waist and I was enjoying his touch.

I felt from time to time he looked at me, too. I was also a bit nervous. This way my first!

..

We arrived at the exquisitely elegant Great Hayton Caste located in the City of Oakmoor, which was capital of Terras. We entered an elegantly embellished entrance guarded by the king's men. The castle occupied the heart of a fragrant park, aromatic with blooming flowers. The colored birds perched on the twigs were uttering melodious songs.

In the front of the great palace, a pretty fountain sprinkling its dizzy shower. Soon afterwards, we entered the majestic building. The great hall was magnificent with chandeliers and red carpets. "What a life of luxury and opulence he lives!" I thought.

For anyone this would be awe-inspiring but I seemed to the least interested.


	2. Christian's Reward

_Copyright © 2017 by Laters Baby XOXO_

 _All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording, or other electronic or mechanical methods, without the prior written permission of the publisher. For permission requests, write to the publisher, addressed "Attention: Permissions," in PMs._

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Thank you for such a great response. i hope to see the same in the upcoming chapters. Some have asked about the timings of the story. To clear them, I have set this story in past as slavery in banned in this century.

* * *

 **_oOo_ Christian's Reward _oOo_**

 _ **May 14, 1891**_

 _ **Hayton Castle**_

 _ **The City of Oakmoor, Capital of Terras**_

 **Anastasia Steele-**

We had travelled from dawn to dusk and all the time I was with the king on his horse. He was a swift rider, not only controlling the galloping horse but protecting me from falling.

His hand was around my waist and I was enjoying his touch.

I felt from time to time he looked at me, too. I was also a bit nervous. This was my first!

..

We arrived at the exquisitely elegant Great Hayton Caste located in the City of Oakmoor, which was capital of Terras. We entered an elegantly embellished entrance guarded by the king's men. The castle occupied the heart of a fragrant park, aromatic with blooming flowers. The colored birds perched on the twigs were uttering melodious songs.

In the front of the great palace, a pretty fountain sprinkling its dizzy shower. Soon afterwards, we entered the majestic building. The great hall was magnificent with chandeliers and red carpets. "What a life of luxury and opulence he lives!" I thought.

For anyone this would be awe-inspiring but I seemed to the least interested.

Suddenly, I heard him speak, "What is your name, slave?"

My parents kept my name Anastasia but it sucks. I thought for a while and replied, "Ana." He was not pleased.

He moved near me, pinned me to the wall and cupping my face, he said, "Look slave, I don't like people who keep me waiting. Always do whatever I say without questioning. Be good and I'll be gentle, be bad and you will think that you might have never been born. Understand?"

"Y-yyes, master." I answered.

"Ivy! Ivyyyyyyyyyy." He was yelling the name.

Some women came and bowed low to him, "Yes your majesty!"

"Show Ana her room. She'll be staying in the last room upstairs. Give her a bath and then food." He ordered and the lady bowed, again. "Yes your majesty!"

Then, I followed Ivy on my heels, hoping not to angry my master again.

…

"In here!" Ivy spoke. "This will be your room." She opened the door and allowed me to enter first. What I could see was a large bed dominating the room with finest curtains, bed-sheets and furniture. In one corner was a dressing-table with a chair. The window opened in the garden with beautiful flowers.

"Get bathed and then you'll be allowed to eat." The woman said as she led me to the bathroom. I smiled as I slipped in the water and let all me tiredness fade away slowly. The dirt on my body was removed and I felt relived.

I dried myself and a semi-transparent long tale V-neck shaped nightgown was brought for me. As I sat in front of the mirror to comb my hair. The comb was embellished with jewels and rubies. I kept staring it.

"Please the king to get more of these." The woman smiled but I was scared. 'Please him' what I wanted was to run far away and find my parents and my fellows which I couldn't.

Two servants brought the food and served it. My stomach was so hungry that I laterally stuffed the food in my mouth. The woman seemed displeased. "The king will be here soon. Try not to offend him with your table manners." Saying this she left.

I continued eating till last bite. As I was licking the tomato sauce off my fingers, I noticed someone's presence in my room. It was the king! What his name was…Oh Christian, yeah Christian, I heard his general saying him that.

"Forgive me your highness, I didn't heard you come." I said as I stood up and bowed to him. He took small steps towards me, his eyes were exploring my body through the semi-transparent material. I felt uneasy but I could no nothing.

He leaned forward and kissed my lips while I stood like a statue there. "Respond!" he commanded and I joined him in the kiss. He explored my mouth with his tongue and kept doing until he was satisfied. He pushed me on the bed, adjusting himself in between my thies, he entered me deep.

I let a scream out of my mouth. "Shush….It will be over soon!" he said as he continued his pleasure! I tried to drift my mind somewhere else. _My parents_ , yes I thought about them. Our happy times together and _my friends_ with whom I spent my childhood days playing.

"This will be over Ana. Soon!" I kept thinking and then I heard a lady's voice.

"I wanted to see her before you get started with her Christian!" She said leaning by the door. I was embraced because I was naked and a woman saw me while I was doing …. _Sex_.

Christian let go off me and I pulled the white sheet around my body to cover my nakedness. I turned full red. Christian pulled on his pants and the woman came to him.

 **Christian Trevelyan Grey Terras VII-**

I was busy with my reward when Elena interrupted me. I was pissed off but I didn't say anything. I just wanted her to go away so I could enjoy myself. She came to me and tried to kiss me. I had to respond her unwillingly. _God, I hate her!_ I saw Ana's facial expressions changed, watching me following orders.

"Don't be so rude Christian! I'm and your mother." She said sarcastically. Again, Ana was shocked. Oh Ana! I wish I could tell you but you're my slave. I can't!

I corrected her, "You're my father's third wife. My mother was the Grace Trevelyan Grey, the princess of Ivaris and the queen of Terras."

"Angry!" she smiled at me. I thinks she enjoy making me angry. I ignored her. She walked past me and went to Ana. She tilted her face right and then left. "She's beautiful. How much?" she asked.

"Two hundred gold coins!" I had to reply otherwise my father would punish me. He loved that bitch so much. Elena had casted some spell on my father. He had become a puppet with string controlled by Elena. I remembered when for the first time my father punished me because of that ugly bitch.

 _My father was off to our neighboring tertiary on the invitation of the King of Nydendassa. On his return, the bitch accompanied her. I hated her since the first time. She was third wife of Carrick Trevelyan Grey Terras VI._

 _It was her second week in the palace. One day, when my father was on archery practice, she called me in her room. I, reluctantly, went to her room. As I stepped in her room, she pulled me on her bed._

" _Leave me!" I yelled._

 _I could have easily freed myself but I didn't want to hurt her. "Oh Christian! You are so … hot!" she said seductively._

 _Elena tried to kiss me and that was enough. I pushed her away and tried to go. "You'll have to pay for this, you brat!" she hissed. I should have taken that warning for real._

 _She torn her sleeves. "What are you doing?" I jittered._

 _I said, "Stop!" She then took the knife and made a slight cut on her wrist. "Please stop!" I pleaded but she continued. I stepped towards her and took the knife off her hands._

" _Call for the king, now!" She yelled and the guards outside the closed doors moved. I was … frightened!_

" _Please…." I don't know what I begged for but I did. My father entered the room and Elena changed her colors like a Chameleon._

" _Carrick, Carrick." She ran towards him. "I-I II tried to show Christian that I could give her the mother's love and he…" she pointed at the torn sleeve and the cuts. False tears were already shading her eyes._

 _I saw anger in my father's eyes. I was standing there trying to calculate what had just happened. First that bitch tried to seduce me, I refused, she harmed herself and now she is telling my father that I tried to … rape her? I knew I was in really great trouble._

 _My father was hugging Elena and I saw her as she stealthily winked at me. I was frightened because I knew dad's anger._

 _I, instantly, went on my knees and said, "I am sorry father." But it was too late. "You are in big trouble Christian. You'll be punished for this uncivilized act. This might remind you what a mother's place is." My father ordered._

 _ **To be Continued...**_


	3. Confusions

**_oOo_ Confusions _oOo_**

 _"Call for the king, now!" She yelled and the guards outside the closed doors moved. I was … frightened!_

 _"Please…." I don't know what I begged for but I did. My father entered the room and Elena changed her colors like a Chameleon._

 _"Carrick, Carrick." She ran towards him. "I-I II tried to show Christian that I could give her the mother's love and he…" she pointed at the torn sleeve and the cuts. False tears were already shading her eyes._

 _I saw anger in my father's eyes. I was standing there trying to calculate what had just happened. First that bitch tried to seduce me, I refused, she harmed herself and now she is telling my father that I tried to … rape her? I knew I was in really great trouble._

 _My father was hugging Elena and I saw her as she stealthily winked at me. I was frightened because I knew dad's anger._

 _I, instantly, went on my knees and said, "I am sorry father." But it was too late. "You are in big trouble Christian. You'll be punished for this uncivilized act. This might remind you what a mother's place is." My father ordered._

" _Guards!" he yelled. Two men stepped in with their heads lowered because of three royal presence. Well, as for me I was more like a slave now, on my knees and head lowered._

 _My dad ordered, "Take the prince to the dungeons." Without questioning those two picked me by my arms and dragged me to the Hell. Yes, I call that place 'Hell.'_

 _It's dark, cold, freaky and painful, when you are alone in there with your hands and legs chained to walls, you can't move, just wait and wait and wait._

…

" _I am in the dungeon. I don't want to be here. Fuck! Elena, you bitch!" I thought. After three hours, I heard foot-steps coming down. They must be three to four people. The heavy wooden door opened and in the dim light coming from the only ventilator, I saw their faces. It was my father, that bitch, our royal doctor and one unknown._

 _My father said, "Check his physical fitness!" Hearing this, the doctor came to me, and not my B.P, Pulse Rate, Heartbeat and Temperature along with some other quick tests._

" _The prince is perfectly fine your highness!" He told my father after the examination. "Very well then, off you and go and you don't dare speak anything outside these walls."_

" _You have my word, your highness!" The doctor exit._

" _Christian! You … disappointed me. I don't want to do this but your morals are not forgivable. You will be whipped. 30 lashes! To remind you to respect a woman, to remind you what mother is and to remind you that you are the future king of Terras." My father spoke._

" _Whipping! No." I thought. I have been caned in the past, just like a normal kid who receives punishment for his mischief but whipping! But there is nothing I can do…_

 _On my father's order, two guards came and freed me from the chains and helped me in undressing my shirt. I saw Elena's eyes widened. She is a really whore!_

 _Now I was shirtless, on my knees with my arms tied in front of me. I felt so vulnerable! The flogger got himself positioned._

 _I heard the whip whooshing through the air and then it land on my back with a thud._

 _ONE_

 _I bit my lips as I heard the next stroke coming._

 _TWO-THREE_

 _At first the pain wasn't too much. I could feel where the lashes were. Each strike made me shiver. With each blow, the skin got much softer and the stroke felt like thousands of needles piercing my body at once._

 _FOUR-FIVE-SIX-SEVEN-_

 _I screamed loud. That must have been heard in the entire castle. My back was on fire. The pain was unbearable but the strokes kept on coming._

 _I heard Elena started her drama, "Carrick please stop tha_" But my father interrupted her, "No Elena. He needs a good lesson. If he wasn't my son, he would've been dead by my own hands."_

" _You bitch, don't pretend to care," I thought._

 _EIGHT-NINE-TEN-ELEVEN_

" _Please Carrick!" Elena pleaded. Drama!_

 _After a long pause he spoke, "Only if he apologizes addressing you as mother."_

 _TWELVE-THIRTEEN-FOURTEEN_

 _I was broken, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please STOP!" I couldn't bear more._

 _SIXTEEN-SEVENTEEN-EIGHTEEN-NINETEEN_

" _I beg your pardon?" my father spoke. No, I don't want to say that! Please, no._

" _I am … s-sorry .. .. .. m-m-mo-ther." I gave up. I couldn't have more._

 _I heard another whoosh but then it lowered on my father's order. I was shaking teriblly but I was so glad it was over, finally!_

" _Take him to the room and call for the doctor!" Saying this my father and bitc—Mother went away. As the guards took me to my room, a trail of blood followed that oozed from my back. I wasn't able to lay on my back. The doctor entered._

" _Your highness!" he said. I gazed at the door. Taking my gaze as a permission he entered inside. He had his assistant._

" _Let's look at those cuts." He said as he examined them an instructed his assistant to make paste of some particular herbs. He cleaned the wounds with hot water and cloth and after this he took the bowl and said, "This will hurt!" Saying this he started to apply the paste on the open cuts. I bit my lips in pain but I didn't hiss back._

 _I having hard time. The herbs soaked in my blood and created a burning sensation. "It's OK if you need to cry!" He said and I gave up my strengths. Tears went down my cheeks and soaked in the pillow. After bandaging the wounds, he ordered a willow bark tea to relieve pain._

…

 _I wasn't able to lay on my back for a month and almost each day Elena came in my room but never my father. I had disappointed him!_

"That's quite a sum for a slave!" Elena's voice brought me back in the present.

I crossed my arms and looked in her eyes, "Why are you here, Elena?"

"Oh Christian!" she came to me and cupped my face. "You're this look, I love it!"

"Will you please leave me?" I ask her. "Sure!" she leaned on me to give me a quick kiss and left the room. I saw Ana, she was confused!

"She is my father's third wife. I am the son of dad's first wife Grace. She died when I was sixteen. I don't like her, I mean Elena. She has caused me many troubles!" I told Ana closing my eyes to stop tears coming down. I don't know why I told her. I am a king now! I do not have to give explanations.

"This girl has something, something different!" I thought. "Stay here." I ordered and left the room. After sometime I came back with a small jewelry box. "Your reward, Ana!" I gave her. "If you want anything else, please ask Ivy. She'll provide you with your needs."

 **Ana Steele-**

Today I am officially lost my virginity. Fuck! I hate this life. I just want to go home. I remembered.

 _I was eight. I and my family was in a garden. "Anastasia come here, darling!"_

" _No daddy! I want a butterfly." I replied my dad._

 _My friend James said, "'ll get you a butterfly." Saying this James started chasing the butterfly and I giggled because he looked funny. But he actually caught that butterfly for me, I was amazed!_

" _Thank you James!" I hugged him and we circled as we sand 'The Best Friends Ever.'_

A tear escaped from my eyes, when I remembered my family and friends. I don't know where my mom and dad is. I miss them, I miss James, oh God I miss my home!

Something, struck my mind, "Why did he explained me?" I asked myself. "He is a king and I'm his slave. But he explained me … His will!"

…

Meanwhile, Ivy entered. "I expect his highness is greatly pleased with your services. He personally asked me to come and ask you if you wanted any jewels, clothes etc.?" She said.

"Can I have anything?" I asked.

She laughed and said, "Yes, except the throne and my job!"

"Can I have some books?" I asked her.

She looked surprised, "Books?"

"Can I?" I asked her again.

"Er' … sure!" I'll range for you. "Anything else?" she asked.

"No, thank you!"

 **Ivy Peter-**

I was surprised. "What does this slave thinks of herself. She asked for books instead for jewels. Might she want to show herself superior of all? Huh! She could barely read! Anyways, I have to arrange her some books."


	4. The Firsts

Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey or any of its characters.

* * *

 **_oOo_ The Firsts _oOo_**

 _ **May 15, 1891**_

 _ **Hayton Castle**_

 _ **The City of Oakmoor, Capital of Terras**_

 _ **Ana Steele-**_

The rays of the sun coming from the curtains urged me to get up. It was morning time. I pulled away the blanket and went to the window. It opened in the garden and I saw His Highness there. He was practicing archery and his aims were beyond perfect. Oh God! He is such a good archer.

And watching him practicing she went back in her past life…

 _"James!" I called him. James was practicing archery in the royal garden. "What are you doing here, my lady?" He looked at me._

 _I ran towards him, hugged him tight and said, "It's time for both of us to get married."_

 _"But_"_

 _"But what? We love each other James. You are a General of Ololle Army. I am sure my daddy won't mind." I said. He looks embarrassed._

 _James put down his bow and cupped my face, "My princess, I'll get you, once we take over the Nydendassa Kingdom (Neighbor Kingdom of Terras) I'll myself ask for your hand from your parents." James said._

As I came back from my pool of thoughts, I saw his highness staring at me. I blushed and moved back.

"I'll ask him what happened to Ololle Kingdom!" I thought and went to the bathroom.

_oOo_

 **Christian Trevelyan Grey Terras VII-**

I was practicing archery when I saw glimpse of my new slave. I was mesmerized by her divine beauty again. She is enchanted! Whenever I watch her, my inner love blooms.

I kept starting at her and she blushed! I loved those pink cheeks. I want to be with her always! I just want to keep staring at her but she steps back.

"Keep practicing!" Ordering to my mates, I leave the area.

…

I come to her room but she is nowhere to be seen. She is in the bathroom, taking a bath. I decide to wait!

After quite long time she comes out, wearing a plane white shirt and trouser. She hasn't seen me. Continuously struggling with the knots at the behind of her dress, she bumps in me.

As she sees up at me, I could notice her fear.

"I-I I am … s-s-sorr-yyy y-your H-H H-ighne-ss!" She said nervously. She gazed down. I lift my hand and I could see her immediate response. She closed her eyes and looked down.

"Oh Ana, baby don't be scared of me!" I thought. I stepped more close and my arms went at her back to tie the knots. My chest pressed against her breasts. She shivered! Slowly she opened her eyes.

"Look at me!" I ordered.

She looked up and said, "S-s-sorr-yyy!" Her voice choked! She was crying, in fear.

"Ana, Ana its fine! Don't be afraid." I hugged her. She was better now! I helped her to her bed.

…

"Bring the breakfast here! Mine and Ana's…" I ordered the maids.

Ana looked at me, "You are not angry?" she asked quietly.

"No!"

"I am really sorry!" She said again.

"I told you not to be. I am NOT angry, not at all," I continued. "If I were, you wouldn't be sitting her so comfortably!" My comments made her shiver and I could see her fear.

"Hey, calm down!"

"Ummm you often eat with your .. slaves?"

"No! You are the first."

The breakfast was served and we started to eat. Ana was bit nervous, maybe because I was there. As we eat, I sensed Ana's restlessness. I was sure she wanted to ask something.

"Ana, is there anything you want to say to me." I asked her.

"You won't be angry if I ask?"

"Not until you ask me to let you go."

"I want to ask about the Kingdom of Ololle." Hearing Ololle I am alert. "Why would she asked about Ololle." I thought. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything! Ololle was my home and one day an army attacked. My home was destroyed, I lost my home, my mates, my father, my mother and my love_" She bit her tongue.

"Her love?" I thought. "She loved someone else. No!"

I looked at her and she gazed at the bowl of cereal continuously. "We never had and intercourse! I am virgin, I mean I was _ before you!" She said.

"Good!" I said. "Ololle was attacked by Nydendassa's King." Saying this I left her room.

_oOo_

As I walked in the hallway, I was stopped by Elena.

"I see you are eating with slaves!" she said.

"Ana just needed some company."

"There are plenty more slaves her to give her COMPANY! Don't forget you are a King." Elena said

"Fuck off!" I said and walked past her.

…

I was in my study room cum office when Dominic entered. He was my best friend, my General and my secret keeper.

"Hey, you ready for the invitation of King Seth!" He said as he entered. I am sure he had noticed my tension.

"What happened Christian? You look tensed."He asked.

"Elena!" I said, "I am worried for Ana." This statement made him jump out of I don't know what, I never worried for any of my slaves. Ana was the 'First' slave who/*m I cared.

"Why don't you take her with us?" Dominic suggested.

I thought for a while and stood up, "You know what Dominic, I like you for your abilities."

I went to Ana's room and found her reading The Scarlet Letter, "You can read?" I asked.

She stood up, "Yes, I can!"

"Get ready! We are going to Slassehan Kingdom . My friend King Seth is holding a ball." I told her.

"Do you accompany your slaves at Royal Meetings?" She asked freely and I admired her spirit.

"NO! Another first Ana." I replied. "Be ready, we'll be leaving at dusk."

Saying this I left her room.

_oOo_

from that time till 2 0'clock, I was busy in my state affairs. After lunch, I took nap for a little before leaving.

" _What do you want, Elena?" I asked her._

" _You!"_

" _You are trying to sexually harass me, Elena. I wish I hadn't promised father to listen your every damn thing." I yelled._

" _Oh my boy!" Elena said. "Now take off your clothes!"_

" _What!" my eyes widened. "Not at any cost."_

" _Do it yourself or I'll do it myself."_

" _If you had done it for the first time, you wouldn't be in that trouble. I hate to see you in pain. I couldn't bear those lashes. Now Carrick is gone and he would be happy in your listen to your mother. You made a vow to obey your mother!" she hissed. "Now do as directed like a good boy!"_

" _Please_" I begged her. "No_"_

" _DO IT!" Elena yelled. I stood there helplessly when she tore my shirt__

" _No!"_

"Noooooo." I woke up. I was drenched in sweat. My heartbeat was rapid and rate of respiration has increased. I looked around. I was in my bed. Safe!

It was time for us to go. I got up and after taking a quick bath, I went to the stable to look for my Autumn, my horse.

_oOo_

 _Wanderlust II_ was on her voyage across the sea. Her captain _James Vernon_ said, "I am coming to get you my princess. Don't worry!"


	5. The Slassehan Kingdom

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey or any of its characters.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : This chapter is extremely small and i apologize for that. being tight on schedule, i have to give a short update. I might not be able to give longer updates this whole month.

I am a Muslim and I have to observe The Holy Month of Ramadan, so I sorry!

* * *

 **_oOo_ The Slassehan Kingdom _oOo_**

 _ **May 15, 1891**_

 _ **Hayton Castle**_

 _ **The City of Oakmoor, Capital of Terras**_

 _ **Ana Steele-**_

He came in my room.

"We are ready to go." He said.

As we step out in the stable, I looked a Chestnut horse along with a pure white.

"You can ride?" he asked.

"Yes, I can!" I replied.

He came closer to me and whispered in my ears, "The white is yours." As I stepped to ride it, he came forward. His hand was on my waist as he helped me sit on the saddle. His touch me me moan little. "Ahhh_"

"Don't!" he said as he put the harness. After that, he sat on his autumn. The soldiers followed lead by Christian, Dominic and me.

..

We walked through the city across a dense forest for a night and a day. We reached the Slassehan Tertiary and King Seth welcomes us.

 **_oOo_**

 _ **May 16, 1891**_

 _ **Stonehold Castle.**_

 _ **The City of Aldwater, Capital of Slassehan**_

 _ **Ana Steele-**_

As we entered, I felt myself tired. i just wanted to go and sleep in the most peaceful corner where I could take all my tiredness off. In Ollele, I always had a comfortable bed to sleep on.

I see the highnessess meet. Seems like they are fierce friends. After the customary welcome, the maids came to head us to our rooms.

"Thank God!" I thought.

 **_oOo_**

 _ **Christian Trevelyan Grey Terras VII**_ -

 _King Seth Dark Taptiklis Slassehan_ has invited me to a ball and I am here with one of my slave girls. I don't know what happened to me when I asked her to accompany me. Seth would think that she is the princess that I was betrothed with. I just know that she was the princess of Ollele, the same from where is Ana is.

"Lead the king and his men to the rooms." King Seth ordered the maids.

"This way your highness!" one of the maids said to me.

"This way your highness!" the other said to Ana.

Ana began to walk but I blocked her way. "The lady is staying with me!" I said. Ana looked in my eyes and whispered, "I'm not." I whisper back, "Be a good slave and obey your master."

As I walk towards my room, holding Ana by her waist, she struggles hard to get released. "Stay still!" I said in her ears. The maid leaves after telling the room.

As I close the door behind me, Ana spoke, "Why can't I have a room of my own?"

"Because I am incapable of leaving you alone." I told her.

I start to unpack the luggage and took out a Rich Blue Velvet Smooth Dress with slit skirt. Gold and Silver appliqués and beadwork work together with Swarovski stones with Gold Strap High Heels and thrust them in Ana's hand. "You'll wear this today!"

I left the room and before leaving I told Ana not to leave that room.

 **_oOo_**

 _ **Seth Dark Taptiklis Slassehan-**_

I see King Christian is having a girl. Maybe she is the same princess of Ollele whom he was betrothed by her mother. He looks happy.

I was in the pool of my thoughts when I heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" I said. The door opened and Christian entered.

"Ah, my friend!" I embraced him warmly. I and Christian are friends from the Maximilian Ravenswood Academy.

The thing that immediately bursts out of my mouth is, "I see you have a date!" Christian smiled.

"She's Ana." He replied.

"The prin_"

"No, she's not her."

"So you changed your mind?"

"NO!" he almost yelled.

"Okay! Calm down."

"I apologize!" he said in frustration.

"It's fine."

After an awkward silence, I asked him. "Still Elena abuses you?"

"Yes." He said in his weakest voice. He continued, "I never let Mia go. She still thinks I murdered her. It was an accident. I was late. Mia … I never wanted her to go. I … no_" he was drenched in sweat.

"Christian, Christian, its fine! It was not your fault. It's okay! Elena is not here." I consoled him.

"Mia, Miaaaa_" he whispered.


	6. A Slave's Place

_**Disclaimer**_

 _I do not own Fifty Shades and its characters. I do not own the song "Here comes the bride." But I own the plot._

* * *

 _ **First Read This…**_

 _Hi people, first I apologies for extreme late update. Got busy! And secondly, my people contacted me regarding the Mia side-track and when I explained them, all responded that it would ruin the whole story so I am not going to show Mia-Christian-Elena story line, sorry._

* * *

 **_oOo_ A Slave's Place _oOo_**

 _ **May 16, 1891**_

 _ **Stonehold Castle.**_

 _ **The City of Aldwater, Capital of Slassehan**_

 _ **Ana Steele-**_

Master ordered me not to leave my room but I'm feeling bored. Perhaps I could only roam around our room. Master wouldn't be much angry! I thought.

And without thinking second time I got up and step towards the door. As I opened to go, Christian err' … master entered.

"You were leaving?" He asked, not anger but frustration in is voice.

I looked down. "I am sorry." I waited for a good scold or maybe spanking.

"Keep an eye on the corridors. They are extremely confusing." Master said and threw himself on bed. "What, he let me go? He isn't angry." I thought and relinquished the idea of tour.

"Perhaps I should stay here, your highness." I said.

"As you wish!" He replied. "You better take some rest. You should look fresh at the ball."

"Yes your highness!" I said. Saying this I stretch on the sofa and look at my master. He is peacefully laying on the bed. I smiled thinking about him.

 **_oOo_**

 _ **Christian Trevelyan Grey Terras VII**_ -

"I don't know why I am not angry. I don't like scolding Ana. I just like to talk to her. I she wasn't a slave, I would have married her." I thought but the very next moment, I jerked my head, "NO!"

"Your highness, are you okay?" Ana asked me with care in her tune.

"I am fine. I am fine." I lie. _I am not!_

"Shared joy is a double joy; shared sorrow is half a sorrow. Perhaps you could vacant your mind by speaking to me." Ana said. I looked at her, not a fiery glace but she is scared. She is looking down. I know what will come next from her incredible mouth. A sorry!

Before she could give a reflex to her mouth muscles, I said, "Don't apology! Maybe you are right. " I look forwards to see her reaction and she is stunned. I knew she would be.

"Would you like to be the listener?" I asked her. I don't know why I am so attracted to her. I have never been this close to my slaves before. My relation to them was only confined to bed, for my pleasure. Nothing more.

"As long as it pleases you, master" _Oh, Ana!_

"Come, sit!" I make space for her on the bed. She hesitated but then she sat beside me.

I start my story…

" _I already told you my birth mother died when I was sixteen. Then, came Ella in dad's life. She was one of the mistresses but she loved dad. They had one daughter from her. My half-sister, Mia! One day while practicing the archery, she accidentally came in between my aim and the arrow directly in her heart. She was nine at that time. Everyone believed it was an accident but not Ella. She accused me but dad threw her out of the castle. Then, the news came that she committed suicide. Then, on the way to Nydendassa, dad met Elena. She was a poor countrywoman. I don't know what argued dad to make her the queen. He married her and she came as my third mother. She tried to seduce me and when I refused, she got me whipped."_

"Do you_" Ana spoke but I said, "Don't speak, and just listen." I continued.

" _She told me she was Ella's sister and she wanted to take revenge of her sister and her niece's death. I regret Mia's death but I didn't killed her purposely. –_ SILENCE _– I have slave, sex slave. Do you know why?"_

She replied "No, Your highness!"

" _My father once said that I could share bed with any woman I want but MY bed is only for my queen. MY queen, the Princess of Ollole! I was betrothed to her ever since her birth. I was one at that time and the princess was just born. I never saw the princess myself."_

"The princess NEVER knew that!" Suddenly, Ana burst out. I sensed rage in her voice.

"How do you know?" I asked her out of curiosity.

"I – I was – a maid to her." Ana replied. "She must have seen the princess. I need to know how she looks." I thought.

"How does she look?" I ask her.

"I won't tell you." Ana replied. _Oh, please. Tell me!_ I sense Ana have a deep effect of my words. She's in kind of trance. She looks surprised.

" _If I could not find the princess in a year from now, I swear I'll marry you…_." I said and she looks displeased!

The sun is about to set and the time for ball was getting near. "I think you better get ready." I said to Ana but she seems lost.

"Ana." I said a little louder. "Get ready!"

My voice brought her back from the pool of her thoughts. "Y-yes your highness!"

 **_oOo_**

 _ **Stonehold Castle.**_

 _ **The City of Aldwater, Capital of Slassehan**_

 _ **Ball Room**_

 _ **Ana Steele-**_

Master had ordered the maids to get me ready. It felt my bones would crack. The strings were too tight. "I can't breathe." I said and the maids loosen them a little. Then, the secured them with pins. The soft velvet caressed my body. The gold and silver flowers appliqued in it, made it look marvelous. The Swarovski stones and other beads were impressively arched in the dress. And it was quite heavy, too.

When my dress was adjusted, the maids tie up my hair in an elegant bun and left a few tendrils of curls around my face.

"I've never seen any woman as beautiful as you." one the maids said with a smile. I smiled pack and thanked her. Then, they applied some scent on me. As we were busy getting ready, master entered with s mall jewelry box. The maids bowed and stepped aside. He handed me the box. "I would be honored if you wear it."

I opened the box and nestled in the velvet was an emerald necklace along with two ear rings. I smiled and signaled the maids to put those on me.

 **_oOo_**

 **Christian Trevelyan Grey Terras VII-**

As I looked at Ana, I was lost in her beauty. She looked angelic! "We better be in the hall. The celebrations are about to begin." I said and forwarded my hand to her. As we stepped in the great hall, I could see many princes and kings and their queens but none seemed as beautiful as Ana. I felt proud!

I fetched some refreshment. A pepper mint drink!

"Here." I gave the glass to Ana.

"Thank you, your highness!" she seemed pleased. After sipping it, I stretched my hand, "A dance please?"

"With all my heart, your highness!" Ana smiled and put her hand on mine. We stepped onto the dance floor. A band played hammered dulcimer, guitar, mandolin, musical saw, and lap dulcimer live.

 _ **Here comes the bride dressed all in light**_

 _ **Radiant and lovely she shines in his sight**_

My gaze remained locked on Ana. I placed my hand around her waist, her hand on my shoulder, and our free hands finally met.

 _ **Gently she glides graceful as a dove**_

 _ **Meeting her bridegroom her eyes full of love.**_

She turned elegantly, her body in tune with the slow music. i noticed she looked gloomy.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

 _ **Love have they waited long have they planned**_

 _ **Life goes before them opening her hand.**_

She replied after quite a while. "Y-yes."

I felt relaxed.

 _ **Asking god's blessing as they begin**_

 _ **Life with new meaning, life shared as one**_

"You are looking beautiful, just like a princess…" I said and she jerked me away.

 _ **Entering God's union, bowed before His throne**_

 _ **Promise each other to have and to hold.**_

She left the hall and went upstairs. I was enraged. "How dare her! She needs a lesson." Gritting the teeth I follow her to the room.

 **_oOo_**

 **Ana Steele-**

I am still thinking of master's betrothal. He has someone but still he enjoys sex with other women. Disgusting! I know I'm in great trouble for pushing him leaving the ball. I don't care the consequences. I am angry at him.

Suddenly, I hear the door open with a thud and master stormed in. "Who the hell, you think you are? A queen or a princess?" he said angrily.

I didn't reply. He came to me and gripped my hand tightly. "You are not even a noble woman. You are just a bitch who sleeps with the guys." Tears are flowing down my eyes but they are not affecting him.

"You need a good lesson. It was my mistake that I dressed you in the best silk and jewels." With a single jerk, the necklace around my neck is broken. The beads fell on the floor and scatter all around.

"I am sorry!" I said but nothing would calm him now. His grip on my arm tightened.

"I even thought to make you my queen. I will never submit to you again." With his free hand, he grabbed my dress in the middle and tore it. I feel se humiliated.

"Please not this way!" but he continues to tore and down and the very next moment it lies down on the floor. My hands move to cover my nakedness but he pinned them above my head. I lower my head in shame.

"Now that looks more like a slave that I bought for two hundred gold coins." He said. He opened his robe and put it aside. He pushed me on the bed and began to undress his lowers. "No." I pleaded but he seems to be lost in his world.

"This will remind you what a slave's place is!" saying this he enters inside me harshly. After he is satisfied, he goes to the closet and brought out a small wooden box. He opened it, picked a hand full of jewels and tossed them towards me. Those jewels brush across my body and their coldness and hardness hurt my skin. I am crying!

"For your services slave!" he said. The door knocked. It was Dominic. "We are making our journey back right now. Gather around!" Master said to him.

"Okay!" I covered my bare body with the sheets. Saying this he glanced me, and went out.

"Get dressed slave. We are going." Saying this he goes out, leaving me crying. I curse the moment my land was attacked. I wished I could see my parents and James, my love again.

 **_oOo_**

 _ **Ocean of Saio**_

 _ **Wanderlust II**_

 _ **James Vernon-**_

I was standing on board. The cool breeze caressed my skin and my hair fluttered. I felt the voice o the ocean water in full swing. "I must find my love. My princess!" I thought. We have been sailing for last six months going from kingdoms to kingdoms, looking for Anastasia.

"I hope she's fine!" I said to my mate Rick. "She would be!" he replied.

"I can't wait to arrive at Terras. I don't know but I have a feeling that I'll find her there." I said again.

Rick patted my shoulder and said, "We'll arrive the city of Oakmore tomorrow morning. It's the capital of Terras. I hope there we'll also find some new ammunitions."

"Have you eaten?" I asked Rick. I was their leader. I knew every men was trying to get to the destination but they need to take care of their health too.

"No. none of us." Rick said. I knew they wouldn't eat without me.

"I am starving. Let's get something for the stomach." I grinned and went inside.

 **_oOo_**

 _ **Stonehold Castle.**_

 _ **The City of Aldwater, Capital of Slassehan**_

 _ **Christian Trevelyan Grey Terras VII-**_

I am angry, really, really angry! How dare Ana insult me? She pissed me off totally. I have told Dominic that we are heading back right now. I know he wanted to say it would be better to go tomorrow morning but he knew I wouldn't listen.

I went to King Seth, my friend.

"You don't seem to be in good mood, Christian?" Seth read my face.

"Yes, my lady's behavior is weird. I came to ask for your leave. I and my men are heading back to Oakmore. Thanks for the ball, it was excellent. There are gifts in your study for you and your queen Melissa." I said to Seth. He looked unhappy. I am sure he wanted me to stay a little longer.

"I wished you lived here a fit long but I respect your decision. I would have my men to see you off." Seth said.

"Oh there's no need! We'll manage." I said and gave Seth a warm hug.


	7. Marriage

_**Disclaimer**_

 _I do not own Fifty Shades and its characters. I do not own the song "Here comes the bride." But I own the plot._

* * *

 _ **First Read This…**_

 _Hello beautiful souls!_

 _I beg your pardon for not updating. The reason? I had lost my interest in the story but then, I got many requests to complete it. Also I thought that it would be an injustice to readers and to my writing spirit that I left the story in the middle. So now I am here with this last chapter. There will be an epilogue in few days. Thank you for reading, reviewing, favorite and following my story. I am sorry to disappoint you, once again._

 _Enjoy the day!_

* * *

 **_oOo_ Marriage _oOo_**

 _ **19 May 1891**_

 _ **Hayton Castle**_

 _ **The City of Oakmoor, Capital of Terras**_

 _ **James Vernon-**_

James with his crew arrived at the shore but were arrested as their ship was loaded with some arms.

 **_oOo_**

 _ **Christian Trevelyan Grey Terras VII-**_

I am angry, no I am furious, Oh god, in fact I would have murdered that slave if she was not Ana. What does this girl has in her. I am totally confused. I feel my senses gone while she's around.

Suddenly, Dominic enters.

"Christian!" he looks worried.

"Everything okay?" I ask him. I have duties, and I know it.

Dominic replies, "The guards captured six men at the shore. They were looking for arms. Also there were enough ammunitions to scare the people of town. You better hurry."

"This can't be." I say. "They'll be executed today in the great ground in front of public. Prepare for execution." I order. Dominic leaves.

 **_oOo_**

 _ **Ana Steele-**_

I am such a fool. He must be angry." I thought. "But what he did was also wrong!"

Suddenly, another Ana appeared in front of me in the mirror. My subconscious!

 _ **HA-HA-HA! You think he did wrong? You are nothing but a slave sold to the King.**_

 _ **No! I'm…..**_

… _ **.What you are? A princess, who could not defend his people? No Anastasia Raymond Steele Ollele, you're nothing but a coward.**_

 _ **NOOOOooooooo!**_

I pick one vase and throw it towards the mirror that shattered into pieces.

A maid entered. "His highness has ordered you to get ready in five minutes. He'll come to you in five minutes." Saying this she left.

 **_oOo_**

I didn't want his wrath on me again. So, I hurried to change. I choose the plainest white dress I had. After all, he also wanted to come to his … SLAVE! After changing, I put my hair in a bun.

In five minutes, Christian entered. I was already waiting for him, standing by the door, hands in front and head lowered. I was thinking, when I was young, the workers would bow to me like this. I don't want to do this. But there's no other option. Perhaps I should tell him that I am his betrothed queen. But, no I won't!

He steps towards me, I don't move.

"I apologize for what I did back in Slassehan." He says.

Oh, so he I sorry!

"Please don't your highness!" I don't want to say but I am his property. I have to…

"We are going to the great ground and you'll be accompanying me. Behave slave." He commands in his bossy tone.

Behave slave, behave slave, behave slave…it keeps ringing in my mind.

"Yes your highness." I said.

 **_oOo_**

 _ **19 May 1891**_

 _ **Calvary Ground**_

 _ **The City of Oakmoor, Capital of Terras**_

 _ **Christian Trevelyan Grey Terras VII-**_

We are in the ground to execute the intruders. I would have done this in the castle but I want people to see what happens to those who try to invade my land. It's the time.

I stand up and approach the railing. "People of Terras, I, King Christian Trevelyan Grey of Terras, have called you to see the execution of six men who tried to spread terror to my people. I wish that this could serve as an example for those who keep a bad eye on my land and my people."

As I sit back, the guards bring in the intruders, bound in ropes. I notice Ana is being restless.

 **_oOo_**

 _ **Ana Steele-**_

 _ **Nee Anastasia Raymond Steele Ollele-**_

I am restless. There is some strange feeling, like something bad is going to happen. I pray to God that everything is fine.

The intruders were being dragged into the ground. I notice that those faces are familiar but I can't see them clearly. I stand up and His highness looks at me, fiery eyes. But I ignore him and approach the railing. I focus on those men.

"James." I whisper. "They are the people from the arm of Ollele."

Oh no! The executioner is all set to slaughter him. Suddenly, he frees himself from the two men holding him and ran towards me.

"Princess." He yelled and kept running. "Princess Anastasia!"

Many guards come in his way but he knocks them down. After all, he is the General of an army.

"All of you, this is my princess. Princess Anastasia Raymond Steele of Ollele." He screamed.

I look at Christian. He is not pleased. "Is that true?"

"By word it is?" I reply.

"When were you going to tell me?"

"Never in my life." I disgust him.

"James, my love!" I whisper. Breaking the barrior I ran to him and embrace him. "James!" I whisper.

"Anastasia." He cupped my face and kissed me. That kiss, it was like a pain-killer that let me forget all those bad days but this happy moment only lasted for a moment. Christian also came there, pulling me towards him he ordered the guards to kills him. The guards dragged him away from me. I tried to go after him but Christian held my arm strongly.

"Please." I was laterally crying. "Please don't. I would do anything."

"Anything?" Christian asked me.

"Anything!" I pleaded him.

Christian smirked, " **Marry me**."

"NEVER!" I didn't believe what he just said.

"Okay then, watch him die." He looked so calm.

I looked at him, he was held by two guards and the executioner had the sword in hand. I could hear it whoosh in the air.

"I'll marry, I'll. Please stop it." I yelled. "Please." At his one command, the executioner stopped.

"Throw them all in the dungeons. Him in a separate one." He said pointing towards James.

He was still holding my arm. He dragged me from there.

 **_oOo_**

 _ **Christian Trevelyan Grey Terras VII-**_

"Yes, I found her. I found my queen." I exclaimed with joy. I had already ordered Dominic to prepare for the wedding. The priests were there, I in fact had prepared a wedding dress for me and my queen since very long. And as a matter of fact, I had made its fitting just like Ana's.

Suddenly, the scene came in front of my eyes when I saw her in hotel for the first time. Then, came the scenes when I 'used' her. I felt myself nothing different but Elena.

"Oh Ana! I am sorry." I cursed myself.

Within two hours, all the arrangements were made and I saw her coming in the royal dress. I remembered when I said that she looked like the princess and she left me on the dance floor. Perhaps, she was it. Then, I remembered what I did to her. I felt so low of me. I am a fool.

But now she'll only mine. After the rituals, she will be mine and only mine.

 **_oOoOo_**

The priest asked, "Are you Princess Anastasia Raymond Steele of Ollele lawfully marry Christian Trevelyan Grey, the king of Terras?"

I am waiting for her reply but she is standing there mum, "Speak!" I order her. She has to say 'yes.' She has got no choice.

"Yes." She said in her weakest voice. Like she accepted her defeat.

He asked again, "Are you Christian Trevelyan Grey, the king of Terras lawfully take Princess Anastasia Raymond Steele of Ollele as your wife?"

"I do." I said.

The priest then said aloud "You have declared your consent. May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. What God has joined, men must not divide. Amen. You are now lawfully husband and wife."

"All rise for the king. All rise for the queen." Dominic announced. Did I forgot to mention that the wedding took place in the same ground?

The people bowed. After distributing some gifts in the people, we returned the castle. Now Anastasia entered the castle as an honored queen...


End file.
